


Happy New Year, Bobby Brown

by KingKarate



Series: Bobby x Johnny [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, There Is No Biphobia In This Dojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/pseuds/KingKarate
Summary: It's the New Year, and Johnny has something to tell Bobby.
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Bobby x Johnny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151681
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Happy New Year, Bobby Brown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikeLikeACobraKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/gifts).



It's New Year's Eve, or it was a couple hours ago. 

Tommy is by the bar getting in this round of drinks, although after midnight his hopes of getting service are slim to none. 

Dutch isn't far away, apparently so he can help carry things back, but he’s been hitting on a pretty brunette over there, and that's probably him lost for the rest of the night. He's always had a way with girls, even when he's had some  _ really  _ stupid ideas about what they like.

It’s Jimmy who notices something is different first, or at least who mentions it. Johnny’s in the bathroom, so it’s just the two of us left at the table, when he turns to me and says, “Good for you, man.”

I’m lost for words. 

It’s hard to know what  _ to _ say. Johnny and I hadn’t really agreed to tell anyone, but we haven’t been hiding it, either, we’ve just been… Subtle. We didn’t even kiss at midnight. Maybe we’ve been way less subtle than we  _ thought  _ we were being. Or maybe our friend just knows us too well.

Wait; if Jimmy noticed, did Tommy?  _ Dutch? _

“We’ve been wondering how long it’d take you two to figure it out.” Jimmy continues, smiling.

_ We?  _ “So you all know?”

“Don’t worry, it’s cool. Like I said, we've had an idea it’d happen eventually. Had it for a while.”

_ Alright then. Okay. _

It takes a moment to sink in, and then Johnny’s heading back this way.

“I was just saying to Bobby, congratulations are in order.”

“Oh right?”

_ “For you two?” _

I look at Johnny, watch his face shift from surprise through fear, recognition, then finally when he sees that Jimmy’s still smiling, genuinely happy for us, into joy, relief.

Johnny breaks into a smile that makes me feel like I'm walking on air.

_ So that’s it, then.  _

Johnny’s hand finds my knee under the table, rubs a pattern that’s becoming familiar. 

“I think I oughta call it a night,” he says. “Bobby? You gonna crash at my place?”

I notice Jimmy look away, smiling still, shaking his head affectionately at us. 

“Sure, yeah.” My heart skips a beat.

We say our goodbyes, and it’s not long before we’re stepping out of the bar, waiting for the cab. Hard to come by around this time, on this day, but I insisted on booking one in advance when we were talking about this, and now that’s paying off.

The few visible stars twinkle up there in the blackness of the night, no doubt surrounded by hundreds of others drowned out by light pollution from the city. Johnny’s face is highlighted amber by the street lamp glow, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen a single thing so perfect in the whole world. 

“Well, guess we didn’t have to worry about telling them after all,” Johnny’s fingers tap out a rhythm against his thigh, like he’s not sure what to do with himself.

“No, I guess not.”

He’s watching the sky, and his blue eyes seem grey in the dark. He looks concerned. _ Why? _

“I think I love you, Bobby.”

And then the cab pulls up. 

Johnny holds my hand on the back seat, fingers laced together and resting on the leather, the whole way back to his apartment.

* * *

I don’t know how Johnny manages to do this. Just when I think I’m on solid ground, he pulls it out from under me, leaves me adrift and grasping for something more believable to hold on to. My head's been spinning since he said those words, and it hasn't stopped.

As the door to his apartment closes behind me, I'm starting to feel it settle into something more solid. I'm not sure I can put a word to it, but if pressed, I guess I'd say I'm almost mad. 

I mean how do you just drop “I love you” on someone like that? Who the fuck even  _ does _ that? Like, seriously?

I let out a breath, and it's like the tension drops out of me. I'm on even ground. 

I'm still mad, but _ this is the best way to be mad at him, _ I think.

He's looking at me while he backs up towards his bed, biting his lip.

_ And I now know how I'm gonna deal with it. _

I'm mad because I don't feel in control of anything. I'm not used to feeling confused, uncertain. I know what I want and I go for it, most of the time. Johnny's an exception to the rule, and sometimes I let him have that, but right now, I'm not fucking around. 

Or maybe I am, just not like that.  _ Fuck. _

He's sitting on the bed, unlacing his sneakers, pulling them off.

His shirt comes off next.

_ How's he so fucking hot? That's way unfair.  _

“Johnny,” my voice is authoritative, the tone I use when I need to make him listen to me, “I love you too, but if you ever try and drop a bombshell like that on me again, I'll kick your ass.”

Johnny grins.  _ Bastard.  _ “I'd like to see you try.”

“I'm sure you fucking would. Get your jeans off.”

_ Why does this feel so good?  _

“Feeling bossy, Bobby?” 

“Shut up and do it.”

And he does, and he takes his underwear with them too.

My heart's beating harder now, my adrenaline is rising, while I'm looking over my boyfriend's body, thinking about all the things I wanna do to him.

Fucking hell, I am the luckiest man alive.

I step into Johnny's space and push him down onto the bed on my way past. I know where he keeps things, in his nightstand, by now, and I find what we need, throw that down alongside.

I'm not gonna bother with my clothes, because this is about teaching Johnny a lesson he's not gonna forget.  _ And _ making sure he loves it. But mostly, the not-forgetting. 

“Turn over,” I tell him, and he rolls onto his front.

_ Sweet j- _ the sight of him, the curve of his body, naked skin from the back of his neck all the way down to his feet, fine blond hair just how I like it.  _ Okay. _ Maybe I'm gonna need some self-control.

I tap inside his legs, 'til he leans forward and spreads them apart, and I know when I settle on my knees in that gap, that he knows what I'm about to do. He arches up slightly so I get better access.

I pick up the bottle from the bed and squeeze the cold gel onto my fingers. It's gonna make him jump when I put my fingers there, and sue me if I kind of enjoy that reaction, his shuddering breath as his back tightens and he drops his face into the mattress.

I circle him slowly with one finger, letting things warm, getting him to relax, and then he's starting to move, his body finding friction against the sheets, silently begging, encouraging me along.

He's being good, behaving himself, and so I push inside, slowly. He's so tight, so hot it feels like he could burn me, and I have to breathe along with him.

_ The noise he makes.  _ Damn it. 

I'm certain it won't take him long to start begging for more, with words this time, and of course I'm right. I know Johnny's body now, what he likes, the angles and ways to touch him that make him lose his mind. He's thrusting against the bed, which is also new, and I guess that's helping him on his way.

“You gonna fuck me yet, Bobby?” he gasps. 

I feel victorious when I push back into him, and he whines.

“Not if you don't stop being such a brat.”

“That sounds like a threat.”

I pull out, wiping my hand on his sheets.

“That's  _ exactly  _ what it is. Now are you gonna shut up, or do I have to put something in your mouth?”

Johnny's breathing heavy, figuring out his next move, if it's worth it to push me more.

It's not. 

He knows it.

I can’t believe this is how we’re doing this for the first time.

“I'll shut up.”

I pat his hip, satisfied. “Good boy.”

Johnny whimpers, and that  _ does things  _ for me.

I blow out a breath, slow and steady. 

And then I unbuckle my belt. The buttons on my fly go next, giving me enough room to shove everything down far enough to free myself.

I’m so hard it hurts. A throb of anticipation runs through me when I click open the bottle and squeeze lube into my palm. Then I take myself in hand and it’s sweet pressure, relief, as I spread it all over.

I’m grateful beyond words that Johnny and I haven’t been with anyone else like this, so when I line myself up and start to press in, it’s skin on skin and I get to feel  _ everything. _

There’s tension in every muscle as Johnny fights to stay relaxed. I take it slow, my weight on my hands either side of him, as I keep pressing in.

Johnny’s panting, gasping into his sheets, so fucking beautiful. His skin glistens with a light sheen of sweat, and I -  _ oh _ \- I have to stay in the  _ moment. _ I need to keep myself in control of this.  Fuck.

“Bobby,” he moans, and I love how affected he sounds. Makes it hard to keep my cool, make it all the more important that I listen, stop, in case it’s too much.   


I let my forehead fall against his back, plant a kiss there, since I want to have my mouth on his body at just about every opportunity, anyway.   


“More,  _ please, _ all the way.”    


_ Thank god. _

I let myself push the rest of the way in, and then we’re breathing together, relaxing, my body inside his, fitting perfectly. I don’t know if it’s his pulse I can feel, or mine, or what, but  _ fucking hell this is beyond intense. _

I have to move, have to do  _ something, _ staying still is too much.

And then Johnny wriggles his hips, urging me on.

There’s nothing sexier in the world than the sight of him when I pull out, nearly all the way. Jesus, just the visual would be enough to make me blow my load.

And then I drive back in.

_ Fuckfuckfuck, I can’t. _

_ “Johnny,”  _ I groan. 

_ “More.” _ I can't get over how high Johnny's voice gets when he's so in the moment. 

I start to fuck him in earnest, and then everything descends into gasping, breathless sounds, pure pleasure distilled down and reflected back through the both of us.

I can't stop my mind running away with me,  _ Johnny, I love you, Johnny, you feel so good. Oh god, oh no, oh fuuuuuck.  _

_ Here we go. _

He's so fucking tight, quivering and shaking and crying out and tense all around me, his perfect body under me.

I come, and it's like the heavens opening, seas parting. A fucking miracle. I work us through it, emptying myself in him.

_ Oh, wow,  _ is all I can think as I collapse against his back, our bodies slick against each other. My brain isn't really working, my orgasm was like an out of body experience, or something equally ethereal, and I'm trying to fight my way back in control.

I push myself to the side, collapsing on my back.

I'm still panting, floating in the afterglow, when I look to Johnny. He's looking every bit as sweaty and satisfied as I feel, biting his lip again as he looks at me. 

“That was fun. Am I gonna have to get you riled up more often?”

“No. God, no.” I answer, exhausted, and that gets a laugh. 

Johnny leans towards me, brushes his nose against my skin, over my bicep as he comes in to kiss me there.

He's so hot, so crazy impossibly hot, I can't even deal with it. I tangle my fingers in the short, blond hair at the back of his head and guide him towards my mouth.

We kiss, slow and luxurious and lazy and in love, until we part. We've made a mess, and most of it on or in or around Johnny. A shower is in order, and then we'll change the sheets.

But for now, I get to enjoy this.


End file.
